If I Don't See You After Tonight
by YFWE
Summary: I'M BACK! READ TO SEE IF I'VE LOST ALL WRITING TALENT WHATSOEVER. XD


If I Don't See You After Tonight  
YFWE

Life... can be a terrible thing sometimes.

Just when you believe everything is going great, everything is sound and just... something happens. And this... this has happened far too many times for my liking.

So perhaps I should be used to it. I mean, it happens almost every night. Every time we're together... even when we are together for the wrong reasons... it happens, and he has to go.

I guess that it doesn't make my life completely terrible. I'm still alive, aren't I? I'm here, in my room, still safe and still well.

Shouldn't I be thankful, then?

I should be.

But I'm not.

As I watch him disappear into the distance...

I cannot rest easily until I know he's safe.

Until I know that the inexplicable evils that he faces are vanquished, there is no way in hell that I will be satisfied.

Somewhere in my heart...

I know that he's safe.

I know he will be, I know he'll come back to me soon.

It's just...

Maybe I worry too much.

I've been told that before, there's no doubt about it.

_He's_ even told me that before.  
But what can I do?

I love him.

And he loves me.

There isn't a time in the day when I don't think of him.

So am I right to worry when he goes out by night?

It's funny... he's told me to not worry SO many times...

He's so confident, so head-strong...

Maybe that's why I love him.

But still...

I think sometimes that he is just a bit TOO confident.

It's almost as if he thinks he's invincible, that he'll never be killed in battle.

I can see why he believes it.

I agree with him, too. Some of the magical villains around here are just simply pushovers.

But you never know...

Maybe there's this one villain out there...

One with unimaginable strength and power...

One that may finally stop Jake.

And when or if that happens...

I'll never know what to do with myself.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I'd feel as if it was my fault, as if I should've been there by his side, fighting... even if I, too, fought to the death.

And tonight...  
Tonight, I don't even know who or what he's up against.

The Huntsmaster is at home tonight... with me. It's a wonder Jake was able to fly in here without my uncle seeing him. Of course, he was outside by her window, so I guess he wouldn't have been spotted anyway.

Anyway... so it's not the Huntsmaster he's up against.

Who, then? What, then?

I don't know that. I can't know that.

But I do know this.

Jake...

You can't hear me, I know that. I wish you could, but you can't/

Still...

If I don't see you after tonight...

I love you, Jake.

And I always will.

No matter what.

"Rose..."

What?

I didn't just imagine that, did I?

A whisper...

Someone whispered my name.

It sounded like...

Like...

It sounded like Jake.

"Jake?" I call aloud.  
No answer.

There's no one here.

In fact...

I can no longer hear my uncle downstairs.

Where has he gone?

What if...

Oh, no.

I must find out.

Down the stairs I go.

Into the Huntslair.

The Huntsmaster...

He's not here.

He never leaves the Huntslair...

Unless he's on a Huntsclan mission.

But if that's true, why didn't he come get me?

What's going on?

Wait.

Is that the front door... opening?

Who is it?

The Huntsmaster?

I run as quick as I can do the front of the house.

It IS him.   
My uncle.

"Huntsgirl," he greets me.

I bow to him. "Uncle, I did not know you left..."

"There was something I had to attend to in Central Park. Some other Huntsclan operatives had captured some of the unicorn herd that makes the Park their home. Apparently, the American Dragon and his dragon master had ventured to save them, and were putting up a great fight with our operatives."

"So... what happened?" I ask, my heart racing.

He smiles. I abhor that smile.

It's his smile of victory.

"It's interesting. We've always had so many problems defeating the dragons lately... usually when you are around."

I swallow hard, my arms shaking with anticipation.

"Tonight...," he starts, "tonight... was different."

"Tonight, with this staff," he holds up the long staff that had killed so many innocent creatures, "I killed the American Dragon."

THE END


End file.
